


I’ve Got You

by Quirky_Ginger



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Ginger/pseuds/Quirky_Ginger
Summary: A oneshot where Bernie and Serena are still at the hospital - life is all fine and dandy (no Elinor death) - and our two favourite surgeons are in the midst of the Hospital Shooting. After watching the episode last week, I immediately thought that someone would write something like this. I guess that lucky soul is me! I’m sorry if this is dark - it’s not usually what I go for - however I couldn’t help but think that we could all do with some Berena comfort and support. I hope you enjoy… HOPE!





	I’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot where Bernie and Serena are still at the hospital - life is all fine and dandy (no Elinor death) - and our two favourite surgeons are in the midst of the Hospital Shooting. After watching the episode last week, I immediately thought that someone would write something like this. I guess that lucky soul is me! I’m sorry if this is dark - it’s not usually what I go for - however I couldn’t help but think that we could all do with some Berena comfort and support. I hope you enjoy… HOPE!
> 
> I decided not to kill of Raf purely because I do not have the courage to write even sadder Serena - so therefore I’ve decided he is injured but fine. Also I am still not accepting that he will never be on our screens again :-(

I’ve Got You

 

It was a dismal day. As soon as Bernie opened her eyes, she could sense rain - yes, she missed the rain when she was away but this was the kind of rain that lingered, the kind that made everybody miserable and the kind that bought a bad omen in Afghanistan. In all honesty though, Bernie didn’t mind it in Holby. She didn’t mind it when next to her lay her partner, her co-lead, her best friend, who was nuzzled into the crook of her neck, stirring from her sleep. Serena tightened the grip of her hand which was thrown over Bernie’s stomach when her eyes opened, peering over at the medic beside her.

‘Morning.’ Serena spoke, her voice filled with the remnants of her sleep.

‘Morning.’ Bernie replied, kissing the top of Serena’s head.

‘Goodness. That rain is noisy this morning…’

‘Hmm. Woke me up.’ Bernie murmured.

‘... best put your raincoat on today, Wolfe’

‘Just five more minutes.’ Bernie groaned, pulling Serena into a tighter embrace.

‘Or we could just stay in bed all day?’ Serena suggested, a smirk plastered on her face.

‘I think that having both of AAU’s co-leads skiving purely because they don’t want to get out of bed would look rather suspicious, don’t you think?’ 

‘Fine. Spoilt sport!’ Serena said, peppering kisses to Bernie’s neck and all Bernie could do was smile.

——

An hour or so later, they both arrived at the hospital. The ward was relatively festive and both surgeons quickly got on with their business, professionally and efficiently. Serena was busy doing ward rounds whilst Bernie dealt with a trauma that had come in. They worked in sync - smiling at each other from opposite ends of the ward. Serena was busy checking everything was running smoothly, asking for tests from the nurses whilst Bernie was checking on post-op patients. It was all running rather well. 

Until blackout.

The lights had gone down and the systems had suddenly turned off. Nobody knew what was happening, they all looked towards the two leaders, who both looked, confused, at each other. 

‘What’s happened?’ Donna spoke, mid way through changing somebody’s drip.

‘I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, just a system malfunction of some sort.’ Bernie tried to reassure the staff and patients as she walked over to Serena who was stood at the nurses station.

‘What’s going on ‘Rena?’ Bernie questioned.

‘I don’t know, but everything is down, the lights, computers. I’ll get onto HR’ she spoke as she reached for the phone.

‘Hi. This is Serena Campbell, AAU. Can you let us know what is going on?’ She spoke professionally into the phone.

‘Right everybody, we are sorry about the hold up. We are trying to find out the source of the problem, but I can guarantee we will try and fix it as soon as. Thank You for your co-operation’. Bernie announced to the rest of the ward, in her toughest major voice, whilst Serena was on the phone.

‘They don’t know what’s going on, Bernie’ Serena spoke, anxious at what was happening.

‘I’m sure it’s nothing, don’t worry’ Bernie said with a reassuring squeeze of her arm.

‘Okay, in the meanwhile folks, let’s continue to give our best quality of care’ Serena said as she walked over to a group of nurses, who all dispatched as if nothing was the matter.

Then a shot…

‘What was that?’ One of the nurses exclaimed searching for somebody of authority.

‘Shh…’ Bernie beckoned whilst her eyes searched for Serena, listening for a sound she thought she had heard before.

Then another shot…

‘Someone’s got a gun!’ Somebody ran in from outside the ward, shouting, causing everyone to panic.

‘Okay we need to evacuate this area...NOW’ Bernie said, completely worried about the welfare of everybody on the ward. She sped over to Donna, trusting her to instruct the nurses to move those who were not critical off the ward.

‘As many as possible, Nurse Jackson’ Bernie spoke, walking over to Serena.

‘Bernie…’ Serena sighed when Bernie immediately made her way over to her, Serena seeking out her hands to cling onto.

‘Serena. Get off the ward, it isn’t safe. Go with the patients and make sure they are okay. If this is a shooting, they’re gonna need all the help they can get’ Bernie pleaded.

‘No. I’m not leaving you. We’re both co-leads… we’re going to do this together whether you like it or not’ Serena spoke very bluntly.

Serena’s speech rendered Bernie shocked, more nervous and more determined to get everyone out of here alive.

‘Serena please…’ Bernie pleaded.

‘No, Bernie. I’m not leaving you! I’m not leaving you to do something unnecessary and get yourself killed. I’m not losing you’ Serena spoke, staring straight into her partners‘s eyes.

‘Fine. Come on we need to get everyone evacuated’ Bernie said, earning a confident but worried nod from Serena.

They managed to move the majority of people, with only a few patients who had recently had their operations, a few stubborn relatives, some nurses and doctors and themselves. The shots grew louder and screams came from the corridor. There was a sudden panic. Donna ushered the family out of the other door whilst Bernie quickly closed the curtains of a patient. The panic in Serena’s eyes tripled when the gunshot came from outside the ward door - the shooter had a pass - Bernie grabbed Serena and dragged her into their office. Other members of staff hid behind curtains with the patients, under the desk of the nurses station, the other office, some even hid in the trauma unit. Serena heard the shot and the saw the shadow of the gunman at the door of AAU and all of a sudden she was being dragged by her big macho army medic.

This is bad. This is so bad. We’re going to die. Oh god. What about Elinor and Jason. And Bernie. Charlotte. Cameron. Serena grew terrified. She had no idea who would do such a thing. Bernie had dragged her to their office, closed the door and hidden them both crammed underneath Serena’s desk. She lay still, her head curled into Bernie’s chest, covering the tears. 

‘Shh..shhh… be quiet, love,’ Bernie whispered, trying to cover her terrified state, into Serena’s ear, hardly making a sound ‘we’re going to be fine, I promise. I’ve got you. You’re safe.’ Bernie clutched onto Serena, squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath when she saw the shadow of the shooter walk past. The hooded figure stopped outside of the door, he looked around and then continued his mission. When he finally walked past Bernie let out a sigh of relief, kissed Serena’s head and let a tear shed. No more shots had been fired and the gunman left the ward. They still didn’t know if it was safe and Bernie was still sheltering her Serena.

‘Has he gone?’ Serena trembled.

‘I think so’ Bernie whispered.

‘I’m so scared, Bernie… we need to get out of here, he’s still in the hospital’

‘I know, but we have to wait here until it’s safe, until police or someone comes and gets us, okay?’

Serena nodded before burying her face into Bernie’s side. Bernie stroked her hair and promised herself that she would do anything to keeps this woman safe.

‘Promise me you won’t do anything heroic’ Serena gazed up at Bernie, her eyes glistening with tears, knowing that the soldier in her wanted to protect everyone.

‘I promise’ Bernie replied, placing a hand on Serena’s cheek before placing a soft, gentle kiss onto her lips.

———

‘I’ve got to go and check the others on the ward… we need to get the rest of them evacuated’ Bernie spoke, staring into Serena’s eyes.

‘Please, don’t go out there. Not yet. It isn’t safe.’ Serena spoke whilst she looked at Bernie, terrified.

‘I’ll be two minutes. I promise. I’ll come back’ Bernie replied, Serena clinging to Bernie’s arms, still sat underneath the table.

‘Hurry.’ 

Bernie got out from underneath the table, Serena remaining behind. She quietly crept onto the ward, looking around for any risks. She hurried along to Donna’s patient.

‘Is she okay?’

‘I think so but she needs more fluids. There aren’t any in here, they’re in the store room’ Donna whispered.

‘Okay, I’ll get some’ Bernie said as she gazed back over at the Consultants office where Serena remain. 

‘No, I’ll got, it’s okay’ Donna insisted.

‘Donna, stay here. I’ll go. It’s my ward. Look after the patients’ Bernie said before venturing for the fluids.

It was still dark on the corridor and Bernie’s heart beat louder with every step she took. Straight down the corridor, into the store cupboard. Straight down the corridor , into the store cupboard. Bernie moved swiftly through the hallway, constantly on high alert. She heard someone. She suddenly moved to lean against the wall - trying to be as quiet as possible. The footsteps grew nearer and nearer.

‘Bernie!’ The voice called.

‘Bloody hell… Ric!’ Bernie called back.

‘Bernie, are you okay? Where’s the rest of AAU staff?’ Ric questioned, approaching Bernie.

‘They’re still in on the ward. Serena, Donna, Lou, a few more nurses. There are a few patients there still. One needed fluids, urgently’ Bernie said as she reached for the store cupboard and its contents.

‘I need help. We need to get everybody out of here.’ Bernie said as they both cautiously made it back to the ward.

‘It’s going to be okay. There are armed police downstairs, Fletch is setting something up down in Pullses, we’ll get out, okay?’

‘Okay.’ Bernie replied.

———

They all started to carry on. Slowly moving patients one by one. Eventually all the patients had been moved, all the nurses and all the doctors. The armed police had arrived and helped move everyone. Bernie and Serena remained professional and efficient - just like they always were.

‘Come on Serena, let’s go’ Bernie spoke, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the exit. They both moved swiftly, to the doors of Pulses. Finally, a breath of fresh air. Panic was everywhere. There were worried family members, armed police, news reporters and this was when the emotions finally got to Serena. She broke down, the ugly tears rolling down her cheeks. Straight away, she was gathered into Bernie’s arms - giving Bernie the opportunity to keep Serena close but also disguise her own tears.

‘Hey, we’re okay’ Bernie said as she carefully stroked Serena’s cheek. Serena saw the tears in her partner’s eyes and brushed a hand across her cheek to remove any trace of worry. 

‘I know… when you went though, I was so worried. I was worried I’d never see you again’ Serena sighed, her bottom lip trembling.

‘I’m okay, I promise you. Everything is going to be fine. I swear on my life’ Bernie said sharply after she pulled Serena into another warm embrace.

———

The day was eventful. Jac Naylor went through experimental surgery, Oliver Valentine was shot in theatre and Raf was struck in the shoulder but luckily he was stable over at St. James’. Bernie and Serena both managed the makeshift trauma unit down in Pulses. It had been a heck of a day and what was worse was the fact it was Henrik’s son, one of their own. A man who had sworn to protect human life - not destroy it. People couldn’t face work the next day, couldn’t face the wards where everything had happened and worst of all they could not face their CEO without a sense of hatred in the pits of their stomachs.

Bernie and Serena arrived home. They wanted to stay, help, deal with paperwork. Anything that would help to ensure Holby City’s safety but eventually they decided enough was enough and that everybody needed rest. They pulled up at the house, blank expressions on their faces. They sat in Bernie's car, in silence, for a while before Serena broke the reverie.

‘Come on, let’s get inside.’ Serena said, placing a hand on Bernie’s leg and giving it a squeeze. Bernie rolled her head towards her and gave a tired smile.

‘Bed?’ Bernie suggested and they both made their way up the stairs again in silence before getting changed - not even bothering to put their clothing in the laundry bin. They both got into their respective sides of the bed and reflected on the day’s traumatic events.

‘Are you still awake?’ Serena spoke into the darkened room. This is not how she thought tonight’s evening would plan out - usually it is a takeaway with films on the couch.

‘Yeah’ Bernie sniffled.

Serena pulled Bernie to her, mirroring the way they woke up this morning.

‘I love you,’ Serena spoke, kissing the top of Bernie’s head - sensing Bernie worrying ‘you did so good today and I am so, so proud of you. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.’

Bernie relaxed more into Serena’s side ‘I love you too’

‘We’re going to okay, remember? Me and you are in this together… no matter the outcome, I can promise you that Ms. Wolfe.’ Serena spoke before drifting off to sleep with Bernie following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading. I’m sorry if it is morbid - it’s not usually my kinda thing!
> 
> Let me know what you think - you guys rock!
> 
> Merci
> 
> -Q-


End file.
